Cowboy Casanova
by Symphony of the Ravens
Summary: Sheena is at the bar at Altamira alone while everyone else is doing their own thing inculding Zelos. Just seeing him with other girls makes her sick, so what does she do about it? Sing about it! Sonfic of Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood


"Oi why am I here?" Sheena mumbled to herself taking a sip of her drink.

Somehow Zelos convinced her to come to the casino at Altimira. It wasn't a date or anything like that, Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Regal, Emil, and Marta were there too. Genis and Presa had to stay out because they looked underage. However, everyone else had a couple they could hang out with, while poor Sheena was alone in the bar section of the place. Even though Zelos didn't have a "date" he was flirting as usual with every one of the female gender. Charming them with sweet whispers, and cool glances.

Oh how disgusting. So why was Sheena Fujibayashi, chief of Mizuho, still at this bar an not her hotel bed?

"Oh yeah the drinks here are the best." She said finishing off her fifth cocktail. Her good mood was ruined when Zelos came back with a girl on each arm. "Here comes the casanova. . ."

"Hey there Sheena what are you doing here in the corner all by yourself?" the red head asked as the two poor slutty girls were rubbing his back. "I'll be happy to keep you company."

"Put Zelos!" both girl whined as Sheena just rolled her eyes and spat a no thanks.

"Why would you run off with this girl when you have us?" One girl asked speaking softly into the Chosen's ear.

"I bet we can show you more fun than _her_." The other hissed getting ready to slap Sheena. The said ninja just laughed that the stupid girls

"Now play nice girls, there's plenty of me to go around. I was just offering a friend some company." Zelos said calling off the girls, "Besides why would I want someone else when I have you two? You had to be blessed by the Goddess Martel herself." Both girls giggled and returned to rubbing Zelos.

Sheena couldn't see anymore of this whore show and left the bar adding a "He'll pay for my drinks," before she left the area. With nothing else keeping her at the casino, the ninja decided to just head back to the hotel.

However, before she reached the door she noticed that Zelos had a mob of girls at his feet. Begging him to take them on a date or even worse he's bed. It always made Sheena sick seeing how easily girls fell for the blue-eyed idiot Chosen. Though she had to feel sorry for them, and it would be the least thing to do to warn those girls.

Heading towards the stage area of the casino she asked to be able to sing something. Of course the DJ had to be a pervert and agreed to anything she asked for once seeing her chest. The Fujibayashi wanted to slap him, but she held back and began to sing the song that was _made_ for that perverted, idiot, Chosen.

"You better take it from me  
That boy is like a disease  
You're running  
You're trying  
You're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free"

At the sound of this Zelos's looked up to see Sheena up on stage singing. He decided to listen what exactly she was singing, however his ladies were too noisy for him to hear.

"He's like a curse  
He's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out  
But he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch"

His girls were now starting to notice that his attention was elsewhere, and looked to where his gaze was at. All at once all the girl's faces went sour seeing who his attention was at.

"He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"

By now Zelos had dismissed his little female group, and moved to the back of a new group that was listening to Sheena. The red head could see some of his friends out in the front listening to her. However he stayed back, excited to see what the raven-haired girl was going to do next.

"I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearin' what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I've been where you've been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away-ay  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothin' but lies"

Sheena could clearly see Zelos standing in the back looking like an innocent badass loner, but she knew better and decided to be more animated by moving and dancing. Every now and then she'd point back to Zelos making sure that he knew that this one was for him.

"And you wanna believe

but you won't be deceived

If you listen to me  
And take my advice  
He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life"

Oh Zelos Wilder got the message that is little ninja was trying to send. Even though this was a hate song towards him, he couldn't help but smile that she would do something so sweet and cute for him.

"Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember"

The two now had complete and total eye contact with each other. A private and unknown battle was taking place. Sheena's glare against Zelos's everlasting smirk. Neither one was giving in, and neither one could break the other.

"He's a good-time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
He looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life!"

As the song ended both broke off from each other and Sheena stepped down from the stage. Their friends came up amazed at her talent. However, the little circle of friend soon dispersed and Sheen decided to finally head back to her room. Though someone was waiting for her at the exit, the devil in disguise himself, Zelos.

"Aww was that for me?" he asked walking towards the performer.

"What do you think idiot?" she sighed shuffling passed him.

Though the red-head wouldn't let her go that easily. "I'm hurt Sheena, stay a little while longer. Please?" he asked in a low tone up close to her ear.

"Zelos, I know how this is going to end. . ." she whispered back fluttering her eyes down to the floor.

The said Chosen just smirked to see that his charm could even reach Sheen with time. "I think I know how this is gonna end too." The red head leaned his head forward, his lips aiming for the lips of the prey in his arms.

"You do?" Sheena asked with question in her voice. Before Zelos could respond her fist made contact with his gut, then a swift kick to send him flying to the floor. It was clear that he wasn't prepared for that.

Cracking her knuckles, Sheena Fujibayashi left the casino leaving the Cowboy Casanova alone and confused. Just what Zelos deserves. Before she left the building she said one more thing to him.

"If you ever try to do that again Zelos, _you _better run for your life."

* * *

**Aly: Well wasn't that a little unexpected? Bet cha you thought I'd hooked them up together. But no, this is better.**

**I got this idea when I was on my way home from a beach trip, it was playing on the radio and I thought of Zelos. And it sounded like something Sheena would sing/say to him. It's been nagging at me to write this, so I did. **


End file.
